First Meet
by Sabastu
Summary: Una petición de su madre lo lleva a un concierto en especial. ¿Acaso el destino le tiene preparado el mejor encuentro de su vida? [AU] [Jerza] Oneshot ganador en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! TToTT)9


**¡Hola!** Pensé que no podría presentar el **fic del concurso** por la operación de la vista pero al final **pude lograrlo a tiempo**. xDD Cuando me dieron el tema **"Concierto"** lo primero que pensé fue una **batalla de bandas de rock** , pero me di cuenta inmediatamente que **me excedería del límite** de palabras permitido. D: Así que luego pensé en **un concierto de música clásica** , pero el **fic Jerza/Zervis** en el que estoy trabajando es de **ese tema,** así que… ayer… **surgió esta idea** y bueno… quedó. **xDD**

Espero les guste y **agradecería su apoyo** en los reviews **. ¡Muchas gracias! NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro _:JellalTieneQueAparecer:_ Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: **Primer encuentro/Impresión** del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Bases Del Concurso:**

 **Tema:** Primer Encuentro **/** Primera Impresión.

 **Subtema:** Concierto.

 **Status:** One Shot **/** Terminado.

 **Límite:** 6000 palabras.

 **Pareja:** Jerza. **¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! .o.)9**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **~*First Meet*~**

* * *

Justamente su madre se tenía que enfermar ese día.

No es como si le gustase ver a su madre enferma, ese o cualquier otro día, claro que no, Jellal Fernandes amaba mucho a su madre y no le hacía nada de gracia verle con fiebre, pero además de ese, se cernía sobre él otro tormento. Justo ese día su pequeña hermana asistiría al concierto infantil de los populares " _Trimens_ " y por supuesto, su madre no podía llevarla, su padre se negó a dejar sola a su madre y _¿Qué quedó?_ Pues llamarlo a él para que la llevase.

Y a pesar de que llevaba casi dos días sin dormir a causa de sus exámenes finales y su trabajo a medio tiempo, no pudo decir que no.

No podía decirle no a su pequeña hermanita y mucho menos a su madre, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía muy incómodo ― _y con sueño_ ― en medio de ese montón de padres y madres de familia que vigilaban a sus pequeños mientras sonaban las canciones infantiles y pseudo educativas de los Trimens.

 _~El parfum del círculo se devuelve y me envuelve porque el circo es redondo como el pozo más orondo~_

― **Oh… por Mavis…** ―suspiró mientras veía a Wendy cantar el coro de la canción. _«Debí ser un esclavista desalmado en una vida pasada y por eso ahora debo pagar mis pecados»_ Pensaba un poco fastidiado al escuchar el verso del triángulo― **Y aún quedan dos horas de concierto…** ―«Que persona de veintidós años pasa su único día libre escuchando que _"el parfum del cuadrado es recto por cuatro y mide igual de lado a lado"?... Y lo peor es que me sé todas sus canciones…»_ Se despeinó el cabello recordando cuando hacía poco más de un año aún vivía con sus padres y la pequeña Wendy pasaba cantando todo el día las canciones de los Trimens. _«Pero me alegra que se divierta»_ Sonrió al ver a su hermana de siete años aplaudir encantada, miró a alrededor y de nuevo se desanimó al ver personas bastante mayores sentadas en el césped vigilando a los niños que estaban sentados en una lona al frente del escenario. Este era un concierto gratuíto y al aire libre en honor al cumpleaños del grupo y por eso para Wendy era imperdible **― Bueno, tal vez mis padres hicieron cosas similares por mí…** ―cerró los ojos y escuchó el verso de la canción.

 _~El parfum del rectángulo de dos lados es más largo, y sí miras sus costados se acortan en los bandos, meen~_

― **Natsu, ve al frente y busca sitio. ¡Y no se te ocurra armar alboroto porque te saco de aquí!** ―a los oídos del joven que cuidaba a su hermana llegó la voz dulce y autoritaria de una mujer, abrió los ojos y quedó embelesado por lo que vio.

Nunca en su vida había visto un cabello así de rojo.

 _Y ni que decir de la dueña…_

Alta, un cuerpo lleno de curvas enfundado en unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta verde sencilla, no le veía el rostro pero sospechaba que era tan bonito como todo lo demás en ella. Pero había algo más, a pesar de la amenaza que le hizo al niño que iba con ella, un pelirosa de pantaloneta blanca y blusa negra, se le notaba cierta calidez en su voz y cuando la vio agacharse para besar la naríz del niño; quien solo atinó a hacer un puchero avergonzado antes de irse a sentar con los demás niños, pudo darse cuenta que la mujer era tan autoritaria como protectora y cuando ella rió por el bochorno del niño, Jellal pensó que nunca en su vida había escuchado una risa más perfecta que esa.

 _Cantarina. Divertida. Verdadera._

Sin duda le encantaría seguir escuchando esa hermosa risa.

La mujer se sentó un poco por delante de él y desde ese momento y por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, el chico no pudo evitar vagar su mirada de su hermana a la mujer y de la mujer a su hermana. Cualquiera que lo notase diría que él había ido a vigilar a ambas.

 _O que era un acosador..._

Y es que bueno, no podía negar que le causaba curiosidad la mujer, pero sobre todo sus ojos eran atraídos casi magnéticamente por el cabello de ella. Era un rojo tan extraño y cálido, y él no podía evitar pensar que nunca en la vida vería un rojo igual… y sí se ponía empezar, lo más cercano a ese rojo era el escarlata, sí… **―Escarlata…** ―habló en voz alta sin darse cuenta, y aunque su tono no fue tan alto como para que ella le escuchase en medio de la canción del _"Cepillado de los dientes"_ de los Trimens, ella lo volvió a ver, como sí él la hubiese llamado.

― **¿Sí?** ―le miró curiosa― **¿Me conoces?**

El chico se quedó paralizado. No solo ella lo había escuchado y respondido, sino que se había quedado corto al pensar que ella podría ser bonita, no….

 _Ella era preciosa._

Piel de porcelana, nariz pequeña y respingada, ojos color chocolate, grandes y enmarcados por densas, largas y oscuras pestañas que los hacían resaltar más, unos hermosos y rosas labios que probablemente serían más suaves de lo que aparentaban…

― **¿Hey? ¿Te conozco?** ―le habló de nuevo la mujer.

― **Eh… no… lo siento… solo… yo…** ―trató de calmarse pero era una misión demasiado difícil al tener la mirada escrutadora de ella sobre él.

― **Ustedes dos, ¿Podrían guardar silencio?** ―uno de los guardias de seguridad privada del concierto les llamó la atención, haciendo que todos los padres alrededor los mirasen con desaprobación. La pelirroja se sonrojó y volvió a ver al frente.

Él chico suspiró. Había sido un tonto y desaprovechó la oportunidad de hablarle a la belleza escarlata, aunque ahora que la había visto le llegaban más dudas sobre ella. _«¿Ese pequeño será su hijo?»_ Era muy joven para tener un hijo que aparentaba unos ocho años, de hecho parecía de la edad de él, eso quiere decir que lo tuvo que tener a los _«¿Catorce?»_ la miró de nuevo, concentrada en vigilar al niño y de vez en cuando devolviendo el saludo del niño hiperactivo que se levantaba cada tanto para saludarla a su vez. _«No, no parece de las que se permitirían un embarazo a tan corta edad. Y en todo caso no tiene ningún tipo de sortija en la mano»_ Sus ojos escrutadores habían notado ese y otros detalles, las clases de ciencias forenses no habían pasado en vano por él. _«¿Y sí el padre no se hizo responsable?»_ Esa nueva hipótesis la descartó rápidamente _. «¿Qué hombre en el mundo va a dejar escapar a una belleza como ella?»_ él estaba seguro que no podría evitar pensar en ella cada vez que viese un atardecer, su hermoso cabello rojo se había quedado de por vida grabado en su pupila… _«No, rojo no…»_ **―Escarlata…** ―soltó en un susurro y se sorprendió al ver que la mujer lo volvía a ver con curiosidad nuevamente. Jellal no pudo evitar sonrojarse y extrañarse al mismo tiempo y cuando la mujer se levantó de donde estaba sentada, sintió miedo de haber dado la impresión de acosador maniático por haberla estado observando durante tanto tiempo. _«Ahora es probable que vaya a buscar al guardia para que me lleve de aquí»_ Se lamentó para sí mismo, pero inmediatamente se llevó otra sorpresa al sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a él.

― **¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? Estoy segura que no te conozco…** ―habló la mujer que se sentó junto a él, quien lo miraba curiosa y escrutadora, la pelirroja estaba segura que no lo conocía pero por alguna razón le parecía familiar y eso la intrigaba _«Tal vez lo he visto en la Universidad»_ Pensó la mujer pero desechó esa idea. Ese hombre jamás quedaría en las lagunas de su subconsciente, destacaba demasiado para eso, su cabello azul eléctrico, sus ojos café con chispas miel en ellos, su rostro masculino y tremendamente apuesto, unos brazos trabajados se dejaban entrever gracias a las mangas largas y arremangadas en los codos de la camisa blanca que llevaba, pero ante todo… _«Un tatuaje sexy, misterioso y que le daba un atractivo rebelde»_

No, la pelirroja estaba segura que jamás olvidaría haberse cruzado con un hombre como él.

― **Yo… ¿Su apellido?**

― **Sí, Scarlet… estoy segura que lo escuché llamarme…** _―«Y una hermosa voz grave, profunda y amable»_

― **¿Scarlet?** ―Se sorprendió de la perfección con que se amoldaba ese apellido a su dueña― **No, lo siento, no lo sabía…**

― **Pero… entonces…** ―lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados―, **¿qué fue lo que dijo hace poco?**

― **Yo dije** _ **escarlata**_ **…**

― **Oh…** ―la mujer enrojeció― **¡Lo siento! Es que pensé… pensé que me llamaba… ¡Oh, por Mavis! ¡Que vergüenza!**

― **No, no se equivoca… del todo…** ―no pudo evitar confesarse, a pesar que el bochorno de ella le pareció de lo más adorable, pero prefirió sacarla de ese mundo del _"Trágame tierra"_ al que parecía haber ido a parar―, **yo… buscaba un nombre para el tono de rojo de su cabello…** ―está vez el enrojeció al contar algo tan vergonzoso. _«Ahora si pensará que soy un acosador o peor aún… un hombre desesperado»_

La mujer se sonrojó con lo que él dijo, generalmente las personas no se molestaban en pensar en el tono exacto, y él había estado pensando en ello… por alguna razón al verlo sonrojado por contar tal verdad le pareció de lo más caballeroso y amable de su parte al confesar algo como eso para evitar que ella se sintiese avergonzada.

 _~El parfum de la roja manzana a la princesa le dio sueño, que venga el príncipe y la despierte, con el parfum de un dulce beso~_

Las canciones de las frutas habían empezado y ambos volvieron a mirar a los que deberían estar cuidando. Los dos niños miraban entusiasmados a un hombre rubio vestido de princesa y a un viejo pelinaranja y con mandíbula cuadrada vestido de príncipe montado en un chico moreno disfrazado de caballo mientras que otro chico sostenía una manzana disfrazado de bruja.

― **Erza Scarlet, un gusto conocerte…** ―la mujer le extendió la mano y el hombre de nuevo se sorprendió pero le estrechó la mano rápidamente.

― **Jellal Fernandes, el placer es todo mío, Erza** ―le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, soltó sin ganas la mano suave de ella mientras pensaba que ese nombre era tan hermoso como la mujer frente a él.

― **Y cuéntame, Jellal…** ―preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa al pronunciar ese nombre que le pareció tan atractivo como exótico― **¿Eres fan de los Trimens?** _―«No me sorprendería que tuviese algún hijo, un hombre tan atractivo sería demasiado tentador como para que alguna mujer lo quisiese atar con un embarazo… ¿o tal vez yo he visto muchas novelas con el abuelo Igneel?»_

― **Digamos que fui obligado de manera sutil a venir…** ―señaló divertido con el dedo a su hermana quien aplaudía cuando el presunto príncipe perseguía con una botella de perfume al que se suponía que era la bruja mala― **mi madre enfermó y mi pequeña hermana utilizó sus ojos de súplica…** ―puso cara de derrota mientras elevaba sus manos en un gesto que quería decir que no pudo combatir contra ello.

― **¡Jajaja! Pues déjeme decirle que su acción me parece de lo más caballerosa.** _―«Adorable, tremendamente adorable»_

― **Gracias, al menos encontré a alguien de mi edad aquí, empezaba a sentirme un poco viejo. ¿Y usted? Acaso vino a pedir un autógrafo del líder de Trimens, me han dicho que Ichiya firma autógrafos al final** ―interrogó divertido al ver la cara de horror de ella.

― **No diga eso…** ―la mujer pareció recordar un suceso horrible de su vida― **La última vez Ichiya me correteó por todo el anfiteatro de Fiore… fue… bueno, no es una linda experiencia que alguien te persiga pidiéndote que le des _"tu perfume de gota a gota y lentamente"..._** ―la vio retener un escalofrío y se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio.

― **¿Tan grave fue?**

― **Sí, tuve que… bueno** ―enrojeció aún más y desvió su mirada de él a donde el pelirosa― **tuve que dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe…**

― **¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿De un golpe?**

― **Sí, bueno…** ―al escucharlo reír se volvió a verlo y se encontró con una escena que grabaría en su mente, sus dientes perfectos en todo su esplendor, su cara relajada y unos hermosos hoyuelos adornando sus masculinas mejillas, eso y el sonido de una risa sincera, profunda y sumamente atrayente― **sé qué no es propio de una mujer pero…**

― **No, no… no me malentiendas, Erza** ―la dijo serio―, **no me reía de ti, de hecho admiro lo que hiciste** ―le miró sincero con una sonrisa en los labios y ella se la devolvió agradecida y sonrojada―, **es solo que he deseado hacer eso cada vez que lo oigo cantar su canción de** _ **"El parfum del hombre atractivo"**_

― **¡Jajajaja! ¿En serio? ¿Justo la que suena ahora, no?**

El chico puso atención a la música, desde que había empezado a hablar con la pelirroja había aislado todo sonido que no fuese la voz de ella, pero en ese momento la escuchó:

 _~Soy tan bello como una rosa, tan varonil y fuerte como mi rostro… de las flores la envidia, de mi parfum brota la meeen delicia~_

― **Oh, por Zeref…** ―negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja rió―, **y lo peor de todo es el baile…**

― **¡Jajajaja! No es el único que lo cree, en serio… Aún no entiendo como a Natsu le puede gustar ese grupo…**

― **¿Natsu?** ―el peliazul sabía que era el infante pelirosa pero quería averiguar más de la relación del niño con ella.

― **Oh, sí…** ―le miró y suspiró― **es mi primo. Como la vez pasada llevé a mi sobrino Gray al concierto del anfiteatro en Fiore, se enojó y dijo que no me perdonaba hasta que lo trajese a un concierto a él también…**

― **Así que lo trajo a pesar del peligro que acarrea con ello...** ―afirmó el peliazul con diversión en su voz _«Sabía que no era su hijo, se nota que es una mujer responsable y centrada»_

― **Sí, me lo hizo prometer en su cumpleaños…**

― **¿Tampoco resistes la mirada de** _ **"Eres mi héroe , confió en ti por favor no me decepciones"**_ **?**

― **Nunca mejor descrita…**

Ambos suspiraron al unísono y luego rieron.

― **¡Hey! Ustedes dos… no lo repetiré una vez más…** ―un guarda de cabello negro y lentes los señaló **― ¡Silencio! O tendré que pedirles que se vayan.**

― **¡Lo sentimos!** ―hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.

― **Bien, última advertencia** ―el guarda terminó la amenaza y se retiró.

Los dos chicos asintieron al guarda y fijaron sus miradas en el escenario, donde el llamado Ichiya cantaba un solo, en un momento dado el hombre señaló a donde estaban ellos y cantó para luego tirar un húmedo beso en su dirección:

 _~La bella dama el parfum no resistió, a los brazos de su príncipe sin duda se tiró, meeen~_

La mujer sintió un escalofrío y sin darse cuenta se apegó al peliazul, quien sintió un calor invadirlo al sentir el rocé de la mujer y su delicioso aroma a vainilla.

― **Cr-creo… que hoy tendré pesadillas…** ―percibió la mano de él sobre la suya y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tan cerca estaba de él, y también se dio cuenta del delicioso aroma a madera y cítricos de la colonia del peliazul.

― **No debe preocuparse…** ―levantó la mano de ella que había sujetado― **mientras tenga sus manos en el sueño estoy segura que lo dejará inconsciente las veces que sea necesario** ―una sonrisa cómplice se formó en los provocativos labios del hombre, con un pequeño brillo de malicia en sus oscuros ojos, muy diferente a sus anteriores sonrisas dulces y divertidas, y a la pelirroja le pareció tremendamente atractiva esa faceta también.

― **S-supongo…** ―se tranquilizó tomando una bocanada de aire y agregó― **Igual espero no verlo, en mi sueño no sería ilegal, así que estoy segura que si se aparece ocurrirá un asesinato…**

― **Ni en la vida real la culparía…** ―iban a reventar en una carcajada pero la pelirroja pudo morderse la mejilla a tiempo y tapar la boca del hombre con su mano libre.

― **¡Shhh! ¡Oh nos van a echar y tendré que ir a otro concierto para cumplir con la promesa de Natsu!** ―el hombre asintió juguetón en la palma de su mano y ella enrojeció al sentir los labios de él en su piel, de pronto y y como si quemará retiró la mano― **b-bien.**

El hombre también enrojeció, en el momento que sintió la mano de ella en su boca sintió deseos de besar la palma de su mano y hacer un camino de besos húmedos desde ella hasta su deliciosa boca rosa y suave…

 _«Contrólate Jellal ¿Desde cuando eres tan lujurioso?»_ se recriminó a sí mismo _«Desde que la viste de espaldas y la repasaste una y otra vez con la mirada»_ Contestó una vocecilla traviesa en su cabeza haciendo que se avergonzara más.

 _~Cuando la tortuga se mete al caparazón, busca su parfum para bailar con emoción~_

Una nueva estrofa del grupo se escuchaba, quienes seguían ahora con los animales.

― **Ojalá no tuviese que escucharlos…** ―ansió la pelirroja mientras vigilaba a su primo quien se levantaba a saltar con los demás niños en la estrofa del conejo.

― **En eso puedo ayudarle…** ―el peliazul sacó con su mano libre un pequeño mp3 de la bolsa de su camisa y se lo mostró a la mujer― **sabía que no aguantaría las casi tres horas del concierto y vine preparado** ―y de nuevo le dedicó su sonrisa con hoyuelos a la pelirroja poniéndola nerviosa sin saberlo― **espero tener música de su agrado… ¿Qué música le gusta?**

― **Oh, yo… bueno, no tengo problemas con escuchar lo que sea… menos…** ―señaló con la mirada a la tarima.

― **¡Jajaja! Le aseguro que no tengo nada de Trimen…** ―soltó con reticencia la mano de la mujer, se acercó más a ella y le colocó los audífonos, acomodando con suavidad unos suaves y rojizos mechones tras sus oreja derecha― **La mayoría es rock melódico pero hay varios ritmos más, así que puede cambiar entre carpetas si no le gusta lo que está escuchando.**

― **No,** ―le miró entusiasmada― **¡Me encanta el rock melódico! Conozco esta canción… ¿Es Torre del Paraíso? ¡Éste grupo es de mis favoritos!**

― **¿En serio? La mayoría piensa que R-System es un grupo muy oscuro y depresivo ―** preguntó sorprendido.

― **Bueno, no niego que no tenga un poco de eso, pero sus canciones, en especial ésta, hablan de pecadores que al final buscan su redención, así que por más oscuras que sean las letras, al final hay esperanza.**

― **Un pecador siempre será pecador… No existe tal cosa como la redención ¿No cree?**

― **El perdón se creó a causa del pecado, y el pecado es pecado porque viene de una acción que debe redimirse, la redención se alcanza con el arrepentimiento, de lo contrario no tendría sentido que existiese lo uno ni lo otro. El pecado se va, las consecuencias quedan, pero eso hace que no cometas de nuevo el error… permanecer en un falso estado de pecado imperdonable es ridículo, es un error estúpido que te impide avanzar y rectificarte** ―ella levantó los hombros al terminar y con sus dedos siguió el ritmo de la canción.

― **Muy filosófica… No lo había pensado de esa manera. Siempre he creído que un pecado no se borraba jamás… o tal vez es simplemente que usted tiene un corazón muy noble…** ―le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **O tal vez usted tenga tendencia a mártir atormentado…** ―él negó con la cabeza divertido y sintió como ella le colocaba un audífono― **Me sentiría mal si solo yo disfruto de esto y usted se atormenta con los Trimens…**

 _~El parfum se evapora y en nube se vuelve, que llueva parfum y seré un meeen reluciente~_

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante tal verso.

― **Créame, ni la mujer que manipula al niño para que se entregue a la oscuridad en esta canción merece el castigo de escuchar** _ **eso**_ **por las casi dos horas que quedan… A menos que sea usted un mártir claro…**

Él se acomodó más cerca de ella e inclinó su cabeza para que el cable del audífono no fuese un problema **―No creo serlo, tal vez en una vida pasada** ―agregó divertido― **pero en ésta no… y un concierto privado para evadir el ruido de la tarima no suena mal.**

― **Pues bien, seguro que hizo sufrir mucho a alguien en esa vida pasada** ―continuó ella la broma.

― **Ojalá no, y si lo hice que me perdone.**

― **De seguro que lo hizo, la cosa es sí usted se perdonó… los mártires cuentan con la suerte de tener almas tercas junto a ellos. La vida da un balance.**

― **¿Usted cree?**

― **Así es, y nuestro balance es…** ―señaló al reproductor de música― **esto...**

Conteniendo la risa para evitar ser echados continuaron vigilando a los niños y escuchando su concierto privado.

― **Sabes…** ―habló el peliazul y la mujer lo volvió a ver― **creo que tienes razón…**

― **¿Eh?** ―lo miró sin entender mientras la canción el " _Crimen de la Bruja_ " iba terminando, justo en donde la pecadora se perdonaba y se entregaba a una nueva vida llena de luz…

― **Lo del balance… desde que me dijeron que tenía que venir pensé que era un terrible castigo inmerecido el tener que venir** ―ella asintió divertida dándole la razón― **pero en este momento agradezco el haber venido.**

― **¿Y eso por qué?**

― **Bueno, conocí a una mujer interesante… y con ideas muy interesantes…** ―la vio enrojecer y eso lo hizo sonreír a él.

― **B-bueno, preséntemela también…** ―respondió ella divertida.

― **La tengo acaparada, no se va a poder…**

― **¡Ohhh! Bueno, igual yo estoy ocupada charlando con un hombre interesante, así que no tenía tiempo para ella.**

― **¡Jajaja! Me alegra haberla conocido, señorita Scarlet.**

― **Secundo eso, señor Fernandes. Aunque apenas nos conocemos, esto solo es una primera impresión.**

― **Pues aún nos queda…** ―miró el reloj de su muñeca y continuó nervioso― **una hora y diez minutos para conocernos más… y sí no le molesta, me gustaría invitarlos a comer luego…**

― **No…** ―el hombre la miró abatido por su negativa y ella agregó con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo extrañamente rápido―, **no me molestaría… y tampoco me molestaría que me pidiera mi número de teléfono…** ―la pelirroja era una mujer de armas tomar, de eso no cabía duda. Él hombre no pudo evitar respirar aliviado y sonreír entusiasmado.

― **A mí tampoco me molestaría agregar su número a mis contactos y llamarla más tarde…**

― **No veo ninguna molestia en ese plan…**

Ambos volvieron a reír y se silenciaron al ver la mirada enojada del guarda, así que se entregaron a la música que se escapaba de los audífonos, en su pequeño concierto privado.

El peliazul no se dio cuenta en que momento la dulce esencia de ella y la melancolía de la música lo durmió.

 *****~~ *~ 0 ~* ~~*****

― **Jellal… Jellal…** ―escuchó una voz melódica llamarlo y abrió los ojos a pesar de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, inmediatamente sintió el calor de un cuerpo contra su pecho y el olor de la vainilla inundarlo.

― **Diez minutos más… ¿Sí?** ―contestó divertido y adormilado.

― **Está bien** ―le contestó una voz risueña―, **tenemos unas dos horas antes del concierto.**

― **¿Dos horas?** ―el hombre abrió los ojos y se volteó rápidamente en la cama, capturando el cuerpo de la mujer bajó él― **entonces tenemos tiempo para algo mejor que dormir…** ―sonrió pícaramente mientras descendía sus labios al cuello de la mujer― **algo mucho mejor…** ―habló entre beso y beso, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban con delicadeza y deseo por las suaves curvas del cuerpo femenino.

― **J-Jellal…** ―la mujer suspiró en un gemido su nombre y eso solo logró que él le devorara la boca en un ansioso beso que pronto se llenó de pasión, justo en el momento en que las lenguas de ambos entraron en juego jugando una con la otra, explorando la cavidad húmeda ajena, apegando sus cuerpos y dejando al sudor mitigar la fricción de la piel contra piel que generaban sus roces de cuerpos desnudos. Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta los suaves pechos de la mujer y los apretaron, sacando un gemido más fuerte de ella y haciendo sonreír al peliazul al sentir las uñas de la fémina en su espalda.

― **Erza…** ―el hombre abrió los ojos y se elevó un poco para mirarla, su hermoso cabello escarlata esparcido en las blancas sabanas y sus ojos llenos de deseo, nunca se cansaría de verla, nunca, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra― **te amo…** ―apoyó su peso en un brazo y le acarició con gentileza el rostro.

― **Y yo a ti, Jellal… te amo tanto…** ―la pelirroja elevó su mano al tatuaje del hombre repasandolo con ternura y luego lo atrajo hacia ella en un dulce beso lleno de sentir, él se lo devolvió con la misma dulce identidad mientras que entraba lentamente en ella, acomodándose en su interior y comenzando una danza de amantes tan vieja como la música misma.

 _Una embestida y un gemido…_

 _Un gemido y un gruñido…_

 _Placer mutuo y compartido._

Un intercambio entre cuerpos que se conocen por completo.

Cuando el calor encendió toda partícula de sus cuerpos y las embestidas aumentaron en su ejecución, los dos amantes perdieron la noción de quien era quien, solo eran… simplemente…

 _Solo eran…_

― **Ammh… J-jellal…** ―gimió antes de entregarse a la descarga de emociones de su cuerpo, siendo llenada por la calidez del hombre que terminaba junto con ella…

― **Oh… m-mi Scarlet…** ―apenas pudo evitar caer por completo sobre ella, pero ella lo recibió de igual manera, acariciando su espalda con cariño, regulando la respiración de ambos.

 _Sus corazones creando un concierto de latidos erráticos y por ello perfectos._

― **Sabes…** ―habló el hombre luego de un rato retozando entre caricias gentiles, rodando luego en la cama y atrayendo a la mujer a su pecho, envolviéndola en sus brazos― **estuve soñando con el concierto en el que nos conocimos…**

― **¿En serio? Te veías muy divertido mientras dormías… también me recordaste como te dormiste ese día…**

― **Sí… ―** él rió recordando la vergüenza que sintió al despertar y como ella le pidió que la invitara a un postre para compensar mientras le sonreía dulcemente para tranquilizarlo _«Desde ese momento me pudo haber pedido lo que sea»_ aceptó el peliazul para sí mismo― **no sé porque soñé con eso… fue hace once años… pero fue como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo…**

― **¿Tal vez porque nuestra pequeña se la pasó cantando las canciones de Trimen durante todo el día emocionada porque hoy iría al concierto de ellos?** ―le contestó entre risas ya que el hombre le estaba haciendo cosquillas con sus caricias en su desnuda espalda.

― **¿Tú crees?** ―suspiró **― No puedo creer que asistiremos a otro concierto de ellos…**

― **Como si pudieses negarle algo a nuestra pequeña de siete años…**

― **Ni a ella ni a ti… Ustedes me tienen controlado…** ―habló en tono de víctima.

― **Claro, te casaste con una mujer terca que crió a una hija terca…** ―reclamó ella con fingida indignación

― **Y estoy feliz con ello** ―llevó sus labios a la cabeza de la mujer y la besó― **además si no fuese por ese concierto al que fui a causa de Wendy no te hubiese conocido…**

― **Eso no lo sabes…**

― **¿Crees que nos hubiésemos conocido de otra manera?**

― **Sí. Lo creo.**

― **Vaya, ¿Te traígo loca, verdad?** ―el tono socarrón que usó hizo sonreír a la mujer que le mordió el pecho al hombre. **―¡Ay!**

― **Por engreído…**

― **¿Tan apetitoso soy que me quieres comer?** ―con la fuerza de sus brazos la subió sobre él― **Listo, soy tuyo… cómeme…**

― **¡Jajajaja! Eres un pervertido… No pensé que lo fueses cuando te conocí…** ―se inclinó para darle un beso casto en los labios.

― **Claro, pensaste que era… umm…** _ **Atractivo, amable, adorable**_ **y ¿ya dije atractivo?**

― **Sí, y engreído y con tendencias mártires también…** ―terminó ella recordando como él la rechazó una vez diciendo que no la merecía, lo que le costó sacarle tremenda idiotez de la cabeza, se inclinó sobre su esposo y le besó la nariz mientras el peliazul acariciaba con su pulgar la cadera de su esposa que sostenía contra él con sus fuertes y grandes manos, dibujando con el pulgar suaves círculos en su sedosa piel.

― **Y tu me salvaste de que ese lado se desarrollara en mi con la terquedad, autoridad, calidez, y proteccionismo que vislumbré en ti cuanto te vi por primera vez…**

― **¿Siempre sabes que decir?** ―elevó una ceja al preguntarle.

― **Solo cuando tengo que conquistar mujeres de cabello escarlata que se llamen Erza Scarlet… y me funciona ¿sabes? me casé con una…**

― **Eres un insoportable…**

― **Y a ti te gusta…** ―se elevó para capturar los labios de la mujer y ella le devolvió el beso gustosa

― **No olvides llevar la música…** ―le habló ella entre beso y beso.

― **¡Jajaja! No lo haré…** ―la volvió a girar en la cama y la puso bajo él― **ahora… ¡Shhh! Nos queda tiempo para un concierto privado más, mi señora Scarlet, desde que vi su cabello supe que usted era una mujer apasionada y yo me sacrificaré para mantenerla feliz…**

― **¡Jajajaja! Adelante entonces, mi señor Fernandes, desde que lo oí llamarme supe que usted era un caballero dispuesto al sacrificio…**

Las risas se desataron entre los besos apasionados.

… _La música del amor invadió de nuevo su habitación y su hermosa vida…_

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **Agradecería mucho sus comentarios.**_

 _ **TToTT/**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**_

 _ **QwQ/**_


End file.
